


And This is How it Ends...

by Cerillen



Series: Chronicles of an Anxious Protector [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And some of it will actually be a little sad, At least I tried, Gen, I did not intend for this to turn into what it's turned into, I doubt it will, I hope that this makes up for all of the tears I caused, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, So these tags happened sometime later but I have to say this, This is for myself because I need my soft beans to be happy too, This is now COMPLETELY different from what I'd intended to write, also, but still, i guess, probably, so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: ...with flowers filling the sky like stars.





	1. Chapter 1

_Even before I became a Side, back when I was just a vague feeling in my host's head, Thomas meant The World to me._

_I was willing to do anything for him._

_And even if I couldn't do **anything** , I would find **something**._

_That's how I ended up manifesting in the first place._

_And how I ended up dying for him._

_I guess I should've seen it coming._

_For one, I should have just taken smaller naps and recovered **slowly** instead of just sleeping the whole day to recover **immediately**._

_Darn you Logan, for convincing me otherwise._

_And, for another, I probably should've warned them about the seat belt._

_Thomas always forgets to lock the thing properly, even after I remind him every. Single. **Time**._

_But it's too late to worry about that now._

_At least the fading thing worked._

_I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't._

_Actually, no, I know **exactly** what I would have done._

_I made a theoretical contingency plan with Logan a while back that I keep updated every month, just in case something happens to Thomas and I have to take care of the others._

_Still, it would have been the worst._

_Life without Thomas is something I **really** don't want to experience, so this was definitely the better option._

_Probably._

_If there was another, even **better** option, it's too late to make use of it now._

_It's too late to do **a lot** of things now._

_That bugs me a little._

_Y'know, I never got to say goodbye to the others._

_Or to Thomas, now that I think about it._

_I mean, I tried._

_But it didn't really come across the way I wanted it to after I lost the ability to talk._

_I wonder if the others were able to talk before they manifested or if I was the only one who couldn't..._

_But that's not important right now._

_I never got to say goodbye to anyone._

_Which sucks, because I'm pretty sure that that probably just made them all feel **worse** about the situation._

_I mean, I **died** , so the situation was already pretty terrible._

_But me not saying goodbye one last time probably just made it worse._

_I wonder how they're handling things._

_How long has it even been?_

_Are they taking care of themselves?_

_Probably not, if I were to hazard a guess._

_In fact, I'm pretty sure I know **exactly** what they're all doing now._

_Or, **were** doing right after I died._

_Logan is probably looking for a way to bring me back and, hopefully, succeeding because I hate it here and I wanna go home and give Thomas a hug also I left my hoodie in the Nightmare Plane and it's not cold here but it's weird and uncomfortable and this is not what I was trying to think about right now._

_What was I trying to think about again?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_OH!_

_Right!_

_The others!_

_Okay, yeah._

_So Logan is probably holed up in the library or something._

_I hope someone goes looking for him at some point._

_From what I can recall, there's only about a week's worth of snacks in there and the one's in the more noticeable spots are all gone already._

_Hmm, maybe he actually remembered to eat though..._

_Or not._

_Yeah, he probably didn't._

_Pat might go looking for him._

_Speaking of, I bet he took me dying pretty hard._

_But he's pretty strong when he wants to be._

_So he's probably trying to help the others get back on their feet._

_He's a sweetheart like that._

_I just hope he isn't trying to hide and deal with everything by himself._

_We talked a lot about that before, so he might be fine._

_But it's hard to say._

_Deceit is probably hiding in his room._

_He's probably freezing in there too._

_Pat'll probably go to him though._

_So he's probably fine, for the most part._

_Roman is hard to guess._

_But, hopefully, he realized that he's the next best at keeping Thomas safe and has started taking over for me._

_Someone'll have to let him into the Nightmare Plane though._

_I think._

_Unless it's open now?_

_Or maybe it locked itself completely again?_

_Hard to say._

_Finally, Thomas._

_I don't know how exactly Thomas is taking things._

_He's probably upset._

_Both **with me** and **because of me**._

_But, the others are probably taking care of him._

_They should be, at least._

_He's the priority, after all._

_..._

_Wait._

_Shoot, what was I just saying?_

_Ugh..._

_My head is starting to hurt again._

_This is so annoying._

_How big even **is** this place?_

_If feels like I've been walking for years!_

_Should I even be walking?_

_Maybe it doesn't matter and I'm just stuck in some terrible form of extremely monotonous purgatory._

_But it **feels** like I should be walking this way._

_And it also feels like something is trying to pull me back from where I came from._

_So this is **probably** what I should be doing._

_I hope._

_But, man, this is seriously starting to mess with my head._

_Ugh!_

_It's getting worse!_

_What is with that weird pulsing?!_

_And would that stupid buzzing **please STOP?!**_

_I swear, if this doesn't mean that I'm going where I'm supposed to go then I will-_

_ When a Manifester-  
_

**_GAH!_ **

_Holy hecking what the fuck was that?!_

**_Logan?!_ **

_Is that Logan?!_

**_Why?!_ **

_What is **happening** right now?!_

_And **what** is he **talking** about?!_

_-instigate abnormally fast body regeneration, allowing the Host to recover from even the most severe of injuries._

_The act could only be performed by a Side that truly believed they'd give **anything**  to save their Host._

_It could only be done by the most **dedicated**  of Sides._

_Oh._

_Wait, is he talking about-_

_Of course, Virgil had been able to do it._

_Oh._

_He'd always prioritized Thomas over everything else._

_I mean, yeah..._

_So, of course, he was able to give up his life for him._

_Oh..._

_So that **is** what you're talking about..._

_It was probably an easy decision, once it occurred to him._

_Well, yeah..._

_It was a perfectly logical solution._

_I mean, yeah, it was._

_But I wasn't actually putting that much thought into it._

_Yes, perfectly logical._

_Again, I kind of just needed something to save Thomas with._

_I didn't really-_

_But that doesn't make it **okay**._

_What?_

_**Nothing**  about this is okay._

_Logan?_

_Are you-_

_Virgil is **gone**._

_Well, yeah, but-_

_And there's no way of bringing him back._

_Oh._

_Well._

_Okay, yeah, that sucks._

_But that doesn't mean you have to cry._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Calm down, for starters._

_C'mon Logan, it's gonna be-_

_Ugh!_

_What?_

_What was that?_

_Logan?_

_Did something just happen?_

_Logan?!_

_Hey!_

_Logan!_

_Hey, c'mon!_

_It's gonna be okay!_

_You don't have to cry or anything!_

_I'm alright!_

**_Logan!_ **

_Virgil..._

_Oh._

_Oh, good._

_For a second there I thought something'd happened to you._

_Wait..._

_Did you just-_

_I don't know what to do anymore._

_You don't..._

_Oh._

_Well._

_That's okay, Lo._

_You don't have to figure **everything** out, y'know._

_It's okay to rely on the others for stuff._

_You're trying to bring me back, right?_

_Well, don't worry about it._

_I think I can get back on my own so just-_

_I don't know what to do..._

_Logan..._

_Wait._

_Wait!_

_No!_

_The buzzing!_

_That was you!_

_It was you!_

_I was..._

_Wait!_

**_NO!_ **

_Come back!_

_Bring the buzzing back!_

_Logan!_

**_LOGAN!_ **

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Logan..._

_Please..._

_Please come back..._

_I don't know what to do either..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_When Logan and I first started spending time together, it was an accident._

_I always patrolled the Mindscape at night._

_Just to make sure everything was going the way it was supposed to and everyone was getting sleep and stuff like that._

_When I finished with my patrol, I would usually go back to my room or the Nightmare Plane to take care of whatever work I had or to just chill out and watch Thomas when he eventually started his day._

_But, one day, I decided to stick around._

_I was kind of tired that day._

_Thomas had been worrying a lot about... **something** at the time._

_I ended up spending hours taking care of the threads._

_There had been **so** many tangles..._

**_It was torture._ **

_But that's not what I'm talking about right now._

_I'm talking about **Logan**._

_Right._

_So, that night, I figured it wouldn't hurt to just chill out in the common area for a while._

_Just until everyone got up and started coming down._

_Taking a nap sounded nice and the couch was comfy so I figured I'd go ahead and rest for a little while._

_I'm a pretty light sleeper anyways, so I thought I'd wake up as soon as someone approached and that would give me the opportunity to escape without notice._

_But I didn't realize just how tired I **actually** was._

_So I didn't even notice when someone came in._

_I only woke up when Patton came down and said good morning._

_To me and **Logan**._

_In hindsight, it was kind of hilarious._

_Logan looked so scared when I woke up and noticed him sitting on the couch with me._

_It was the perfect definition of a deer in the headlights._

_But, at the time, I was also pretty terrified._

_So I just sank out, without much thought, and panicked for a bit in my bedroom._

_When I went to do my patrol that night though, I found something waiting for me in the kitchen._

_It was a box of tea._

_Of all things._

_There was even a note with it._

_It was from Logan and it said that the tea was supposed to help me sleep._

_He's such a softy, deep down._

_He cares so much but, **man** , he is bad at expressing it._

_I didn't really **need** help sleeping, but I drank the tea anyways._

_It was good tea._

_I forget what exactly it was, but it smelled nice._

_After that, I figured I should thank Logan._

_So I stayed in the common area again and waited._

_When he showed up, he looked about ready to bolt as soon as he saw me._

_But he still stayed and said good morning._

_I said it back and was so nervous about talking to him that I couldn't say anything else._

_Logan didn't seem to mind though._

_He just did what he does every morning and eventually joined me on the couch._

_We kind of just sat in silence after that and it was..._

_Nice._

_It's always nice._

_..._

_It **was** always nice._

_..._

_I don't think I ever said thank you to him for that tea._

_Not that day, or any day after._

_..._

_I wonder if he even remembers._

_..._

_I..._

_I should tell him when I get back._

_I should..._

_..._

_I should say..._

_...do?_

_What?_

_What was I..._

_..._

**_UGH!_ **

**_This stupid buzzing!_ **

**_And the_ _PULSING!_ **

**_IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!_ **

**_I CAN't EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE!_ **

**_MAKE IT STOP!_ **

_I need to learn to be quieter._

**_YES!_ **

**_YOU-_ **

**_Wait._ **

_Roman?_

_I doubt I'll ever reach Virgil's level, but I need to at least get somewhere close._

_My..._

_Roman?_

_Roman, what are you-_

_Patton's either asleep or somewhere else._

_Okay?_

_Why are you-_

_Deceit's snoring a little, so he's out for the night._

_Oh._

_Wait._

_Are you-_

_Logan seems to be sniffling, but it's probably better to leave him alone._

_Wait!_

_Logan!_

_Logan's crying!_

_Logan was crying!_

_Roman!_

_**Don't** just leave him alone!_

_It's not better!_

_He needs-_

_I doubt he'd want **me**  there to comfort him._

_What?_

_No._

_Roman!_

_What are you talking about?_

_I don't even know **how**._

_You don't..._

_Well..._

_Ugh, fine, fair enough._

_But it's really not hard!_

_Just go and-_

_I'm really not good at this, Virg._

_What are you talking about?!_

_You haven't even tried!_

_I hate to admit that, but it's true._

_No!_

_It is not!_

_You just have to-_

_I don't know how to help the way you did._

_You don't **have** to do it the way I did!_

_Just go in there and talk to him!_

_He'll feel better!_

_I promise!_

_I'm not even that good at keeping watch._

_Keeping..._

_You're keeping watch?_

_That's what you're doing?_

_That's...good._

_Yeah!_

_That's good!_

_Roman, that's great!_

_I'm sure you're doing-_

_You always made it look so **easy.**_

_I..._

_Well, I'm kind of used to it so-_

_Like it was the simplest thing in the world to just go around taking care of us and keeping us safe._

_It's...not, really._

_But it's always worth it to see you guys all happy and safe._

_It really is, so-_

_But, I guess that's not entirely true._

_Well, yeah, but-_

_You always looked tired._

_What?_

_Like you were constantly stressed and exhausted._

_Really?_

_And worried._

_Well, I-_

_And it never really occurred to me to notice._

_Oh..._

_It was just so **easy**  and natural to leave everything to you._

_To trust you and rely on you._

_That's...good, I guess._

 

_But you always told us._

_You always told us to be careful and try to stay safe, even when you were nearby._

_And you always said that, one day, you might not be there to protect us anymore._

_Roman..._

_I never thought that this was what that meant._

_I..._

_But, maybe **you**  did._

_Maybe, you knew that something like this could happen one day._

_And you wanted us to be ready when it did._

_...yeah._

_You're right._

_I just-_

_But, we're not._

_What?_

_No, Roman, you are._

_I know it hurts but-_

_We're not ready._

_Roman._

_We **never**  were._

_Roman!_

_It's gonna be okay!_

_Even if it doesn't seem like it now!_

_I know that you and the others are strong!_

_You're gonna be alright!_

_So just-_

_I'm just a **Prince** , Virgil._

_**Just** a Prince?!_

_Roman!_

_You are-_

_I'm not a Knight, like you._

_I..._

_Roman..._

_I can't **protect**  them, like you did._

_You don't have to!_

_Even if it's not the same, you can-_

_I can't even figure out **how**._

_Just!_

_Just try!_

_All you have to do is try!_

_I didn't know how either when I started!_

_So just-_

_I can't do **anything**._

**_YES YOU CAN!_ **

_Roman!_

_Listen to me!_

_I just can't..._

**_ROMAN!_ **

**_NO!_ **

_No, don't do that!_

_Not again!_

_I can't just stay here anymore!_

_Roman!_

_Bring the buzzing back, **damnit!**_

**_Bring it back!_ **

**_BRING HIM BACK!_ **

**_HE NEEDS ME!_ **

**_THEY NEED ME!_ **

**_COME BACK!_ **

**_ROMAN!_ **

**_PLEASE!_ **

**_..._ **

_Please..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Come back..._

_If you don't..._

_I can't do anything..._

_..._

_I'm sorry..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Roman punched me in the face once._

_Not on purpose though._

_Really, it was my fault._

_Right?_

_I think it was..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_What?_

_Yeah._

_Yeah, it was my fault._

_I did... **something**._

_What happened again?_

_I remember hearing something._

_I was in the hall..._

_..._

_ROMAN WAS SCREAMING!_

_Yeah!_

_That's what it was!_

_Why was he screaming though?_

_Something..._

_Something happened..._

_..._

_Thomas._

_Thomas got hurt._

_I remember now._

_Roman had a cool idea for a video._

_It didn't pan out for some reason, I don't remember the specifics._

_And Thomas got hurt while he was working on it._

_It wasn't anything serious._

_It could have been worse._

_There was a lot of blood though._

_It was like a scene from a horror movie._

_But Thomas was fine, really._

_I think it was a scrape of some kind?_

_On his arms or something._

_It looked a lot worse than it was and Thomas was laughing after it happened so it wasn't so bad._

_But it scared Roman, I think._

_So he had a nightmare._

_I didn't even know the others had **dreams** , much less **nightmares**._

_I don't sleep heavily enough for that._

_I think I had something like a dream once, but I can't actually remember._

_..._

_Wait._

_Why am I talking about dreams?_

_I don't even **have** them._

_Why..._

_OH!_

_Right!_

_Roman had a nightmare!_

_And I heard him screaming._

_It was kind of terrifying._

_So I ended up running into his room without meaning to._

_He was thrashing on the bed and screaming and crying._

_I kind of reacted without thinking and ended up running over to him._

_That was a mistake._

_He decked me right in the face and, even in the moment, I was actually pretty impressed._

_It hurt way more than I expected it to._

_But that's not important?_

_Right?_

_No, not right now._

_What happened after that?_

_..._

_I think..._

_I think I still went over to him._

_I grabbed him and held onto him._

_And he calmed down._

_Then he woke up and he was still crying and I didn't know what else to do so I just did what I always did with Thomas after a nightmare._

_And I think it helped._

_He fell back asleep, eventually._

_And I think I sank out right when he started to wake up._

_But I don't..._

_I don't remember what else..._

_..._

_Why..._

_It's important._

_I know it was important._

_I was so **happy**._

_..._

_But why?_

_What..._

_Oh._

_I..._

_I'm so..._

_..._

_He made me a scarf._

_He made it by hand with his magic._

_Meticulously creating each thread and weaving it together._

_And he told me that it would help me have good dreams._

_..._

_I don't even have dreams!_

_Why would he..._

_..._

_Why..._

_Why am I talking about dreams?_

_Is this one?_

_If it is, I hate it._

_I doubt Roman makes dreams like this._

_I don't think he does._

_It's been a while since I last bothered seeing him work on them._

_..._

_Maybe I should stop by again._

_Or maybe he can come over?_

_It's been a while, I think._

_I don't actually know how long though._

_Maybe..._

_..._

_Ugh._

_Maybe if this buzzing would stop I'd be able to think long enough to..._

_To..._

_Do...something._

_What was I-_

_I hate you._

_What?_

_You're the worst kind of person._

_Well, that's...rude._

_Is that Deceit?_

_Wait._

_Why-_

_You're supposed to be the villain, y'know._

_No I'm not!_

_I'm..._

_Oh._

_It's not your job to save people._

_Oh..._

_Wait._

_Deceit._

_Even if it's Thomas._

_That's..._

_Okay._

_I get it now._

_None of that's true._

_You lie naturally so-_

_But it's fine._

_It's not._

_We don't need you here._

_You do._

_We never did._

_...you always did._

_Shit._

_Deceit-_

_I don't miss your cuddles._

_I..._

_They weren't always warm and gentle and soft._

_Is that how-_

_They never made me feel safe._

_Oh..._

_Is that..._

_Did I..._

_I'm sorry._

_I love that blanket._

_Blanket?_

_It's better than you._

_..._

_Are you cold?_

_If you're cold you don't have to wait for me._

_Dee, you can go to the others._

_I'm sure Pat'll-_

_So is the snake._

_The..._

_Oh..._

_Oh, Dee..._

_But, it's a little worse than the blanket._

_Deceit._

 

_You didn't give me the snake._

_I know._

_I know I gave you the snake._

_But that doesn't mean you should just hide away with it._

_Deceit, you need to-_

_It doesn't smell a little like you._

_Then just carry it with you!_

_But don't-_

_But it's warm._

_..._

_Damnit..._

_It's the same._

_It shouldn't **have** to be the same._

_You shouldn't have to be **cold**._

_You should...have someone there for you..._

_I don't miss you._

_I miss you too._

_None of us do._

_..._

_I know._

_I wish you would stay gone._

_I swear I'm trying..._

_I'm trying to come back, I promise._

_No, I..._

_I **will** come back._

_I'll be home as soon as possible._

_I-_

_I'm glad that you left in the first place._

_I know._

_I'm so sorry, Dee._

_I didn't want any of this to happen either._

_It's warmer without you here._

_..._

_I promise..._

_I promise, Dee._

_I won't let you be cold anymore._

_It'll be okay._

_So just-_

_It's so warm..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_You're right._

_..._

_It's cold._

_..._

_It's..._

_..._

_Why..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_What...happened?_

_Where did the buzzing go?_

_And why is it so cold?_

_I..._

_I don't like being cold..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I think, when Deceit first manifested, me and Patton were the first ones to find him._

_We all knew as soon as the door appeared._

_But me and Pat actually met him first?_

_Somehow..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Deceit talks in lies._

_He can say the truth but it requires more effort._

_Once he told me he liked that about himself._

_..._

_I couldn't tell if he was lying or not._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I made a promise to him when he first manifested._

_I made a lot of promises to him..._

_I don't know how many of them I actually kept._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I wonder if he's cold without me there._

_I used to keep him warm, I think._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Is Patton taking care of him?_

_Pat's always been pretty attentive of..._

_..._

_No, that's..._

_It's not just..._

_Who..._

_Who was I just..._

_Patton..._

_He's supposed to take care of them._

_He's supposed to take care of...the others._

_But, who..._

_And..._

_Who was I just..._

_They're important._

_I shouldn't be forgetting..._

_..._

_Who was I just talking about?_

_He...they..._

_A name..._

_What..._

_No..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It's so cold..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I’m not gonna lie, Virg._

_Lie?_

_Wait._

_DECEIT!_

_Yes!_

_That's-_

_It hurts._

_What?_

_It hurts a lot._

_Wait..._

_It’s like something is just constantly making my heart ache._

_This voice..._

_It’s kind of like when we have our sad sleepovers._

_I..._

_But way **way**  worse._

_Patton?_

_It’s been three weeks, y’know._

_Three..._

_Is that...how long it's been?_

_I haven’t seen any of the others since then, but I think they’re all mourning too._

_Mourning..._

_And you haven't..._

_Wait._

_You haven't seen them?!_

_Pat!_

_If you were here, you’d probably have dragged us all out of our rooms for a movie marathon and cuddles by now._

_Of course I would have!_

_You can't just hide in your rooms for three weeks!_

_Patton, why aren't you-_

_Then again, if you were here, we wouldn’t be like this in the first place._

_..._

_Oh..._

_You were always good at that kind of thing._

_What, not being there?_

_Helping us deal with our emotions._

_..._

_oh..._

_You always knew when to push and when to step back._

_What?_

_When to help and when we should help ourselves._

_No..._

_That's not-_

_When we should be alone and when we needed someone there._

_I didn't know..._

_I just..._

_Wanted to help..._

_You were better at dealing with emotions than **I**  was._

_No._

_I wasn't._

_But, I guess that might be my fault._

_Your fault?_

_I probably relied on you a little too much._

_You..._

_You shouldn't have..._

_We all did, really._

_You should **never**  have relied on me._

  _And now it’s difficult to figure out what we’re supposed to do without you._

_Pat..._

_I never wanted to think about it before._

_I'm sorry..._

_But I should have._

_I'm so sorry..._

_You even told me that I should._

_I should've told you more._

_I should've planned better._

_But I didn’t listen._

_I should've **made** you listen!_

_And now it’s too late._

_I'm sorry..._

_Y’know, Virg._

_You were really good at your job._

_No I wasn't!_

_I know I said that a lot, but I hope you know how much I meant it every time._

_You were wrong!_

_You always worked so **hard**  to keep us all safe._

_Not enough!_

_I didn't work hard enough!_

_It wasn't **enough!**_

_And now we have to take over and do it all without you._

_You shouldn't..._

_You shouldn't have to do that..._

_Now **we**  have to be Thomas’ protectors._

_...it shouldn't have to end up like this..._

_Those are some pretty big shoes to fill._

_heh..._

_And I doubt we’ll ever really manage to fill them completely._

_Pat..._

  _It’ll never be the same without you._

_Patton..._

_But that doesn’t mean it has to be **bad**._

_Right?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I’m sure that, one day, you’ll be watching us from wherever you are now and you’ll be proud of how we’ve learned to live without you._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Because I know you want us to be happy._

_I know that you just want us to learn to accept you being gone so that we can keep living life and keep being happy, like always._

_I know that, no matter how much it hurts, we need to keep going._

_Because that’s what you would want._

_That..._

_That's all I've ever wanted..._

_Pat-_

_But, don’t worry!_

_I promise I won’t just **pretend**  to be happy, like I used to._

_That-_

_And I won’t let the others pretend either._

_..._

_That's good._

_I'm glad._

_Even if it takes a while, I’ll make sure that we can all smile properly again._

_I know you will._

_Because it’s my job to make sure of that now._

_And I know you'll be great at it._

_And, because, I know that’s what you’d want for us._

_...thank you._

_It’s what you **always**  wanted for us._

_Thank you so much._

_So don’t worry, okay?_

_I won't._

_We’ll be alright._

_I know._

_I promise._

_I trust you._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I trust you..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Patton's favorite color is purple but it used to be yellow._

_He prefers milk chocolate over dark chocolate._

_He likes cats and dogs but he's allergic to cats..._

_What else?_

_What else?!_

_Remember something!_

_What else!_

_Patton!_

_Patton's afraid of spiders!_

_Patton likes cooking, but not by himself!_

_Patton sneezes whenever he smells perfume or cologne!_

_Patton..._

_He..._

_Gah!_

_What else!_

_He likes..._

_He likes flowers!_

_I gave him flowers!_

_He was happy!_

_I remember!_

_He makes oatmeal cookies to make up for everything!_

_He never goes to sleep on time and hates being woken up!_

_He filled the house with bubbles once and refused to use the washing machine for three months!_

_He builds terrible pillow forts and always chooses the hardest pillow in a pillow fight!_

_He got lost in the library and everyone looked for three hours before they asked me for help!_

_He!_

_He..._

_He fell from a banister to get my attention!_

_He spent two weeks falling asleep on the couch because he just wanted to ask for my name!_

_He said!_

_He said..._

_He called me Thomas' knight..._

_And he asked if we could be friends..._

_He..._

_He's important..._

_So I can't-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I can't..._

_I can't remember his name..._

_No..._

_No!_

**_NO!_ **

_NO, I can't just forget!_

_He's my best friend!_

_He's my best friend and I should know his name!_

_I can't-_

_..._

_I can't forget my best friend's name..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...please..._

_There..._

_There has to be something..._

_Something I can-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Thomas..._

_Thomas._

_I can remember Thomas._

_I **have** to remember Thomas!_

_I **can't** forget about Thomas!_

_There's nothing **left** if I forget Thomas!_

_I have to-_

**_' I'll protect you.'_ **

_What?_

_WHAT?!_

_WHY?!_

_WHY IS THAT-?!_

**_WHOSE USING MY VOICE?!_ **

_Of course._

_WHAT?!_

_I should've known you'd find a way to save me._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...what?_

_You **always**  find a way to save me._

_...thomas?_

_Even if that means giving up your own life._

_Thomas?_

_I love, and hate, that about you._

_THOMAS!_

_But, I guess I can't really say anything, can I?_

_THOMAS!_

_I HEAR YOU!_

_IT'S ME!_

_Cus' when it comes down to it..._

**_THOMAS!_ **

_I would've done the same thing._

_..._

_...what?_

 

**_'I'll protect you.'_ **

_No..._

_You..._

_I know._

_I know you'll protect me._

_I always knew._

_Even before I properly met you._

_As soon as you showed up, I knew you'd always keep me safe._

_Even..._

_Even then?_

_You-_

_I even thought that something like this would happen one day._

_You did?_

_I knew that a day might come when you'd give up yourself to protect me._

_I..._

_I knew it might happen._

_Of course-_

_I just didn't **want**  it to._

_..._

_I **never**  wanted something like this to happen._

_Oh..._

**_'I'll protect you.'_ **

_...oh..._

_You'd be upset if you saw me like this._

_Upset?_

_Why?_

_Maybe you **can**  see me and your upset right now._

_I...can't._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_..._

_I know I should stop crying so much._

_You're crying too?_

_I know that I need to get back to working and actually living life properly._

_Thomas?_

_But..._

_I don't know if I can._

_...why?_

_Why can't you?_

_It feels like I'm missing a part of myself._

_Which makes sense, since I **am**._

_Oh..._

_That-_

**_'I'll protect you.'_ **

_..._

_I'm sorry..._

_You're not here anymore._

_I know._

_You're not here to help me anymore_

_I know..._

_You're not here to keep me safe anymore._

_...i know..._

_You're not here to **protect**  me anymore._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...i know..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_You're gone._

_I..._

_And now I'm alone._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I'm sorry..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Virgil..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...is that...my name..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I don't wanna be alone..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Then you won't be._

_..._

_Thomas._

_..._

**_I'll protect you._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**_'I'll protect you.'_ **

A sound, not unlike thunder in a storm, boomed through the clearing.

Thomas and Patton were tossed back and into the waiting branches of the willow tree as a pulse of raw magic erupted from within the pond.

The water, and the ground, moved in a ripple effect.

All of the small white flowers in the clearing rose up into the air is it spread further out from it's source.

Then the ripple retracted, the flowers following with the wind back towards the pond's center.

"What-"

Loud and excited warbles cut Patton off as the floating lights suddenly glowed brighter and danced over to the water's edge.

And Thomas suddenly felt something.

A pulse.

Gentle but strong, right next to his heart.

It was familiar.

"Virgil..."

The name seemed to trigger something, as the pond slowly started to glow.

The glow sprouted in the middle and bloomed out to the very edges.

The pulse seemed to envelope his heart.

And Thomas felt his breath leave him.

The glow was a deep and entrancing violet.

The same color as his Knight's eyes.

"Virgil!"

Thomas let out a sob of a cry and ran out of the willow's embrace.

"Thomas!"

Patton shouted after him.

He didn't know what was going on.

He'd never seen something like this happen in the Nightmare Plane before.

Or in any Realm, for that matter.

It could be dangerous.

Thomas could get hurt.

But there was nothing the moral side could do.

The willow had released Thomas, but now it refused to let go of Patton.

So the fatherly side struggled against the branches futilely.

And the host ran as fast as he could towards the brightly glowing pond before him.

When he reached the edge, where the floating lights all warbled and danced to their own created rhythm, he continued to run without hesitation.

The water held him and he sprinted across it, sending gentle ripples through the glowing liquid with every step.

Upon reaching the middle, which the flowers seemed to be focusing around, he fell to his knees.

There were tears filling his eyes and his breathes came out in heaving sobs.

"Virgil...Virgil...Virgil..."

He repeated the name like a chant, following the rhythm of the pulse in his chest and the warbling of the lights surrounding him.

Then a thought, like a bolt of lighting, seemed to strike him.

And he knew what he had to do.

He pressed his hands against the glowing water, took a deep breath, and shouted as loud as he could.

**"ANXIETY!"**

A single pulse squeezed painfully around his heart and the water rippled once again.

The flowers in the air rose further into the sky, spiraling around Thomas until they formed a tight circle above him.

The floating light's stopped they're dance and let out a singular hum of noise as they glowed even brighter.

And, when the ripple through the water made it's return to the center, the violet glow followed it.

As the glow collected beneath Thomas' hands, the flowers in the sky darted down.

They flew past him and into the water, mixing with glow.

The two swirled around beneath the pond's surface rapidly, until they formed a shape that quickly gained definition.

Thomas felt his breath hitch.

A mirror image of himself, with darker hair and violet eyes looked back at him.

Then, without much thought or hesitation, Thomas pushed his hand into the water.

His mirror image flinched in surprise and stared at his hand in shock.

Thomas grabbed the image's wrist, and sobbed when it turned out to be solid and warm.

With all of the strength he had in him, the host pulled at the wrist in his grip.

And his Anxiety burst out of the water, falling onto him as he toppled backwards from the force of his pull.

The side above him barely caught themselves with their arms, instinctively keeping themselves from squishing their host.

Clear water spilled from the quickly drying side's mouth as they coughed, carefully avoiding the one below them.

Thomas took a breath.

His heart beating fast and hard in his chest.

And allowed himself to hope.

"Virgil?"

With a final wet sounding cough, the side above him finally looked at his face with kind violet eyes.

A hand reached up and gently carded through his hair, a thumb wiping away some of the tears on his cheek.

And the side smiled with a shaky sigh.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm here, Thomas. I'm here."

And everything settled back into place.

**"VIRGIL!"**

Thomas threw his arms around Virgil's shoulders and sobbed as he buried his face into the other's neck.

His Knight warbled softly as he wrapped his arms around the host clinging to him.

And The World breathed in the smell of flowers and rain and warmth, and dust and metal and darkness.

And squeezed THEY tighter as he basked in the feeling of safety he'd thought he would never feel again.


End file.
